


(Oh Tell Me) Do You Like Me Too?

by Hcpelesshcney



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [1]
Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, M/M, i.... don’t know what else to tag this as???, tyrusweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcpelesshcney/pseuds/Hcpelesshcney
Summary: Aaaaahhh so this is sUPER LATE AND RUSHED but! I had to get in on Tyrus week 2018! So here, have this. The following prompts should be.... at least a little better.Prompt one: Crush





	(Oh Tell Me) Do You Like Me Too?

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaahhh so this is sUPER LATE AND RUSHED but! I had to get in on Tyrus week 2018! So here, have this. The following prompts should be.... at least a little better. 
> 
> Prompt one: Crush

The moment Cyrus Goodman realized he had a crush on TJ Kippen, they were standing in the hallway of Jefferson Middle School. Cyrus was putting away his his ELA notebook while also trying to grab his math textbook from his locker, TJ leaning on the wall beside him.

 

“I’m just saying, a B? For  _ that _ essay? I stayed up until three in the morning to finish it!” Cyrus shakes his head, shutting his locker with a resounding  _ clang _ . 

 

“You deserved a B+ at least.” TJ says, falling in step with him as they walk toward class. “ _ Obviously _ .” 

 

“Are you mocking me? I feel like you’re mocking me.” 

 

TJ flashes him a smile, bright in a way that Buffy never believed was possible. When Cyrus first told her he was hanging out with TJ, she hadn’t taken it well. But after he apologized,  _ really _ apologized, she at least begrudgingly allowed the boy to hang around their group more.

 

Cyrus wasn’t sure when TJ started walking him to class. It seemed like one moment, Cyrus was all on his own for the last half of the school day, when he parted ways with his friends for their nonshared classes, and the next, TJ was carrying books and holding open doors for him. 

It could be said that Cyrus was more aware of TJ’s absence then of his presence. He was familiar now, and Cyrus was so used to having his company that anything else seemed strange.

 

It should have occurred to him sooner that TJ wasn’t in the same classes as him. He was a whole grade above Cyrus, after all, and the only real class they had together was PE. The classes he walked him to most definitely were not PE. He stops walking abruptly, eyebrows furrowed.

 

TJ glances back at him, expecting him to catch up. “Cyrus?” 

 

“What class do you have right now?” 

 

“What? Why?”

 

“ _ Because _ . We’re walking through the seventh grade math wing. To my class.”

 

“And?” 

 

“And you’re an eighth grader, TJ!” 

 

TJ shakes his head, face settling into another easy grin. “You worry too much, Underdog. Now c’mon, you’re gonna be late.” He starts walking again, and Cyrus has to jog to catch up.

 

He reaches out, free hand catching on the sleeve of TJ’s hoodie. “TJ, seriously, aren’t you gonna be late?” 

 

“Not if you hurry up so I can  _ drop you off _ .” He sounds annoyed, just a little, and for some reason it sends a pinch right to Cyrus’ heart. It must have shown on his face, because then TJ is sighing and throwing an arm around his shoulder, and his stomach is doing actual, literal somersaults.  _ Oh _ . “C’mon, Cy, I’ll be fine. It’s art class. Miss Cho won’t even be there until the late bell.” 

 

So, he lets TJ steer him towards his math class, hold the door open for him, and drop him off like they were—well, Cyrus pushes that thought away. But he can’t help it from rising to the surface throughout the period, poking at his insides until he pays it attention. 

 

_ I like TJ Kippen.  _ The thought is startling, but true enough in itself that it doesn’t feel wrong. Of  _ course  _ he has a crush on TJ. He should have realized when his crush on Jonah disappeared that it would have manifested somewhere else. But  _ oh _ . Oh no. 

 

The bell rings so soon, Cyrus isn’t even packed up when his classmates are filing out of the room. TJ’s standing in the doorway, and for once Cyrus wonders how he gets around so fast. Does he just  _ run _ everywhere? 

 

“How was class?” He asks on the way back through the hallway. Cyrus doesn’t answer right away, too distracted by his new revelation to pay attention to much else. 

 

“Huh? Oh, fine. No homework tonight.” 

 

“Lucky. I always have work.” TJ pouts, and Cyrus is ninety-eight percent certain that it stops his heart. “Study session at The Spoon?” 

 

“Baby taters are on you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: heartlessromantik


End file.
